The Simple Life
by rhapsodybree
Summary: My series of oneshots about Hotch, Emily and their family. Set in the same universe as my JJ/Rossi fic 'Indestructible'. Discontinued due to changes to Hotch's family life on the show.
1. May 2014

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own creations.

*****************

**May 2014:**

Emily was in a hurry to attend a meeting, gathering up the necessary files, when the phone rang.

Checking her watch, she picked up handset. 'Agent Prentiss speaking.'

'I've got a Detective Jake Crewe here, wanting to see Agent Prentiss.'

'I'm actually on my way out,' responded Emily, wondering where she had heard that name before.

'He's quite insistent ma'am.'

Emily gave a soft sigh. 'Put him on the phone.'

'Agent Prentiss? Emily? It's Jacob Crewe. We went to the Academy together?'

Ah, so that's where she'd heard the name from. 'Jake? Yes I remember you. What can I do for you?'

'Well, I heard you'd moved up into the BAU. I've got a real bad case out back at home, and I could do with your team's help.'

'Jake. I'm so sorry, I don't work in the BAU anymore. And I really need to get to a meeting.' Pre-empting Jake's disappointment, she quickly continued. 'But if you head up and see Agent Aaron Hotchner – he's the Unit Chief – and tell him about your case, he'll see what the BAU can do.'

Letting out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding, Jake said sincerely 'Thanks Emily. I'll do that. I'll come find you after?'

'Hmm,' was Emily's non-committal reply. 'I gotta go. Good luck Jake!'

*****************

Agent Aaron Hotchner looked up from the paperwork that he had been reading when he heard a knock on the door, seeing a man that he did not recognise standing in the doorway. 'Can I help you?'

'Detective Jacob Crewe, Albuquerque PD. I spoke with Agent Prentiss on the phone downstairs, and she referred me to you. I need your help.'

Shaking the man's hand, Hotch invited him to sit and explain the situation.

'We've had four kids go missing in the last seven months: fourteen year old Francesca LaSalle, four year old Henrietta Wetherby, seven year old Colby Ellard and just last week nine week old Maya Stevens. There's been no ransom demands, no phone calls, no nothing. The only contact we've had is when he posts a letter to the families a week later, the word 'die' on a single sheet of paper, written in the child's blood.'

Taking a deep breath Detective Crewe continued. 'We've hit a dead end. We really need to find this guy - and find these children. We could do with your help.'

Hotch listened as Jake finished speaking. 'We'll need your files and any information you have on the cases. We'd also need an official invite from your Chief,' he advised.

Jake nodded his head vehemently. 'Done. I can organise that. Thank you so much.'

Hotch nodded. 'We'll do what we can. I need to get my team together.'

'Thank you.' Jake rose from his seat and shook Hotch's hand. Preparing to leave, he spotted a picture on Agent Hotchner's desk.

'Cute kids,' said Jake. 'I've got two at home myself.'

Slightly relaxing the shoulders he hadn't notice tense up, Hotch pointed them out. 'My kids – Jack, Alexandra and Saxon. The photo was taken last week at Saxon's third birthday party.'

'They grow up so fast don't they? My twin girls are turning six next month and it's too darn fast for me. I remember when they were but babies, just home from the hospital!'

Hotch allowed himself a smile, and showed Jake another photo as Jake laughed, then suddenly yelled out 'Holy Shit!'

Hotch dropped his smile immediately and narrowed his eyes at this man who was staring at his most precious family photo – the photo with himself, his wife and three children in it.

Jake quickly attempted to fix the situation, sensing the temperature in the room had dropped several degrees. 'I do apologise. It's just that ... You're married to Emily Prentiss? No, wait it gets better – you're the father of Emily's children? My god, I never thought I'd see the day where Emily got married and had children!'

By now Hotch was standing and reaching for the photo frame, as if by removing the object from this man's hand, he can keep his family away.

As Jake relinquished his grip on the photo frame, he gazed into Hotch's unreadable eyes and cold expression. 'You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?'

The only response he got was a cold stare.

'Agent Hotchner. Sorry, sir. Allow me to explain. Emily and I went to the Academy together. Emily Prentiss was one hell of a student and person to be around, but she always swore she'd never be tied down by marriage or children. She never said why, but I think it had something to do with her parents.'

Jake shook his head ruefully. 'You must be one hell of a guy to have caught her and made her change her mind!'

During this spiel, Hotch's eyes and face softened slightly. When Jake put out his hand to be shaken, Hotch shook the hand, and couldn't stop a small smile slipping out at Jake's final words. 'It's a pleasure to meet you sir! All the best! And I'm going to leave now, and get my boss on the blower. Right, the case.'

After this whirlwind had left the office, Hotch sat down, photo frame still in hand. What a morning!

*****************

When Aaron Hotchner popped down to see his wife later, he stood leaning at her desk, arms folded over his chest, as Emily Prentiss returned from yet another meeting.

'So I hear that you swore never to let a man draw you into marriage or motherhood.'

Emily's head snapped up from the file she was reading as she rested her eyes on the man seated on her desk, a small degree of cockiness visible in his facial features.

'Aaron. What in the devil were you two boys talking about? Surely you weren't in the same room long enough for you to exchange versions of my life story!' she said.

Smiling, he placed his warm hand on her arm, drawing her in for a quick kiss. Parting, he reassured her. 'You've got nothing to worry about sweetheart.'

'You heading out?'

'Yeah. We take off at 3. We've got four missing children going back seven months.'

'Doesn't sound promising,' she said, squeezing his arm. 'Good luck.'

They talk a little while longer before Hotch needs to head back up to his office. Leaning forward for a final kiss, he rises from her desk.

Preparing to leave, he hears Emily whisper one last thing ...

'I'm glad you caught me.'

*****************

_Author's Note:_

It made sense to end this oneshot here, but for those of you actually interested in the case, it was resolved as thus:

The four missing children were actually a 'healthy' sibling to a terminally ill sibling: Francesca had an older brother Dominic, Henrietta had an older sister Annabella (who had died soon after Henrietta was kidnapped), Colby had an older brother Reece, and Maya had an older sister Nora who had died before Maya was born.

The four children had been kidnapped by an UnSub who had been conceived only for his bone marrow. Vince Lansbury's bone barrow had assisted his brother George to live for a further three years before he died. After that, his parents had separated, unable to cope, and he'd grown up in a loveless environment, shuttled between parents.

Unfortunately, by the time the BAU found the link, identified potential suspects and discovered his hiding place, there had been a death. When they stormed the farmhouse, they discovered a stick-thin Francesca LaSalle cleaning in the kitchen, Henrietta Wetherby sitting on the floor in a room holding a near death Maya Stevens in her grip, and Colby Ellard in a shallow grave out back. It wasn't a pretty case to wrap up.


	2. May 2011

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own creations.

**************

**May 2011:**

When Emily Hotchner (nee Prentiss) went into labour for the second time late on Sunday night, first of May, Aaron Hotchner was in the kitchen washing up the dishes which had accumulated after a weekend with Jack, as Emily sat resting on the lounge.

He left the kitchen quickly when he heard Emily's yell. Dashing into the lounge room, he saw her sitting on the edge of the lounge, one hand braced beside her, the other on her belly as a painful contraction ripped through her. As it passed, Emily looked up at Aaron's worried face. Wincing in pain, she grimaced. 'Looks like another baby Hotchner will be making another early arrival.'

Grabbing his hand, she stands up, but swears and grips his shirt as another contraction rips through her. She could sense that this labour was going to be fast.

Refusing to let go of her husband, she allowed him to shuffle her with him as he reaches for his mobile, intent on getting a call through to JJ. They needed to get to the hospital as soon as possible.

When her mobile rang, Rossi and JJ were both relaxing on a lounge, having just finished a dinner that Rossi had cooked for his favourite people, and put three year old Henry to bed. Groaning at the noise, JJ got herself up from the lounge, using Dave's knee as a booster, as his hand naturally fell low on her back to help push her up.

Seeing the Caller Id, she quickly flipped open the phone. 'Hotch? Is everything okay?'

Hearing Hotch's name, Rossi stood up to stand near JJ so he could follow the conversation.

'Emily's in labour now? But it's early.'

'Yeah I know that Lexi was early too.'

'Okay, back on track. Yep, we can take Lexi no worries.'

By this point, JJ is patting Rossi's chest in excitement at the pending birth. 'You want us to come and pick her up?'

'Dave's here with me.'

'Mmm. Okay. See you soon!'

Duly ordered, Dave collects up his jacket, keys and wallet and gets ready to drive over to the Hotchner place. As he left, JJ began to set up the travel cot that had been dropped by two weeks earlier in preparation of the upcoming birth.

Snapping his phone shut, Hotch looks down at the woman in his arms who is clenching his shirt as another contraction rolls over her.

'Dave will be here soon to grab Lexi.'

'Dave? Not JJ? I swear, I wish the two of them would get their act together. They're good together.'

Hotch chuckled, kissing the top of her head. When his wife started spouting off like this, he knew that she would be screaming at _him_ come 'pushing' time. This was the one aspect of childbirth he could do without!

Entangling himself from Emily, he gripped her hands as he explained he needed to get Lexi ready as Rossi would be here in 20. Emily nodded in understanding, and Hotch raced to his daughter's bedroom to put together a 'baby go bag'.

Returning to the lounge room again, he found Emily walking the length of the room, before clutching the top of the lounge as another contraction ripped through her once again. Coming to stand behind her, he felt her rigid stomach ripple as the contraction passed.

Checking the time, and dropping a quick kiss against her sweaty brow, Hotch goes to get Emily's hospital bag, adding a few things at Emily's requests, the contractions lightening up a little.

Adding the bag to the growing pile at the door, Hotch checked on Emily who was breathing in and out, walking the length of the lounge room, before slipping into his daughter's room. Looking down at the angelic, sleeping face of his only daughter, he sincerely hoped that she would not awaken. She was not such an angel she woke up, much like her father!

Pulling back her sheets, and slipping his hands under her body, he gently lifted her out of her cot, and straight onto his shoulder. Lexi thankfully remained asleep, resting on her daddy's shoulder as he moved around.

Picking up a blanket from the drawer, Hotch drew the blanket over her sleeping form, tucking it around her. With a firm hand on her back, he returned to the lounge room where Emily still paced.

With a hand on her back, she looked up when Hotch entered the room. She smiled at the sight of her husband with their daughter sleeping on his shoulder, as said husband looked at her worriedly.

'You okay?' Emily raised her eyebrow incredulously in response.

'Right. Wrong question,' mumbled Hotch. 'There's Dave,' he added thankfully.

As Rossi stepped out of his car, the front door was opened by Aaron Hotchner in jeans and a pullover, his baby girl snuggled into his neck. Disregarding pleasantries, Hotch reaches down to pick up the car seat next to him to give to Rossi as he picks up Lexi's bag.

Once Lexi is strapped into the car, still sound asleep, Hotch leans in and kisses her soundly. Feeling a hand on his back, he turns, startled to see Emily standing there. 'Em...'

'Ssh,' was her response as Emily leaned down to kiss her daughter's forehead.

Keeping his arms on Emily, Hotch shuts the car door and turns to Rossi. 'Thanks man. And tell JJ thanks too. We'll keep you updated.'

'Sure thing. Anything else?'

But before Hotch can respond, Emily suddenly lets out a scream of pain as her waters break, spurring both men into action. Rossi quickly starts the car and drives off as Hotch hurries to fetch Emily's bag, lock up the house and head to the hospital.

When Rossi arrives back at JJ's house, he picks up the 16 month old Lexi and carries her inside. As JJ puts Lexi to bed, Rossi got on the blower to the rest of the team to advise them of the baby Hotchner birth status.

**************

In the wee hours of the Monday morning, after a quick fire six and a half hour labour, Saxon Jonathon Hotchner makes his arrival, all eight pounds and 6 ounces of him.

Rossi had spent the night at the Jareau household, and so Hotch's phone call that morning found him sitting at the breakfast table with Henry in his lap as they ate breakfast, Lexi happily being fed by her Aunty JJ in the high chair.

'Dave? Why are you still at JJ's?'

'Well,' said Rossi, staring with a mock glare at JJ in front of him. 'Somebody coerced me into staying and assisting with the rubble rouse that are my niece and nephew!'

Barking in sudden laughter, Hotch enquired after his daughter. 'How's Lexi?'

'Just fine. Currently thoroughly enjoying her stewed apples and custard, though I fear that she has more around her mouth, than actually in it.'

Grinning at the image, Hotch's focus turns to work. 'Rossi, it goes without saying, but I'm off for the week, so you're in charge. I'll speak with Strauss this morning.'

'No worries.'

Later in the day, Hotch swings by to pick up Lexi from JJ's house on his way to picking up Jack (with Hayley's permission) from school, so that they can both visit their new baby brother.

When the team visits after work later that day, they are greeted with the sight of an excited Jack Hotchner, huge grin plastered on his face, struggling to sit still enough to hold the little bundle in his father's arms, as Emily lies back on the pillows, Lexi cuddled into her side.


	3. Christmas 2009

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Just a little piece of fluff!

****************

**Christmas 2009:**

At noon on Christmas day, two days after the BAU Christmas Party, Aaron Hotchner picked up his son from Hayley's.

Five year old Jack Hotchner was over the moon that he would have six uninterrupted days with his Daddy. They could do all sorts of things!

They could play games, watch movies, and maybe he'll be allowed to stay up late one night! After all he was a big boy now. He was full of sorts of suggestions as he bounced in his seat, driving to Daddy's house on Christmas day. Plus, he knew he had presents waiting for him!

They didn't disappoint.

Three nights into his stay, Jack awakens in the middle of the night scared. As another streak of lightning splits the sky and thunder rumbles loudly soon after, he squeaks in fear, throwing back his bed covers.

Rapidly making his way to Daddy and Emily's room, he pushes open the door, looking for someone to keep his fears away.

Hotch is awoken suddenly when Jack frantically shakes his shoulder. Opening his eyes to his son's tearful face, and hearing the storm, he wordlessly rolled over and lifts the covers for Jack to slip into bed with him. Cuddled close to his Daddy's chest, safe at last, Jack sleeps.

Emily sleeps on next to them - dead to the world. But the next morning she is awoken by low murmurs and the sensation of hands on her swollen abdomen.

Struggling to open her eyes, Emily blearily looks around. She was currently on her side – as that was the only way she could sleep comfortably these days – and there were two little hands on her belly, as well as one big warm one. She could hear little giggles as the boys tried to predict where baby would kick next.

Coming into semi-consciousness, Emily groans and brushes her hand over Jack's hair. 'Morning,' she says tiredly. Adding her hand to the pile already on her stomach, she doesn't have to wait long until baby Hotchner says 'good morning' to its mother.

Squishing Jack closer to Emily as he shifts his body over, Hotch brushes hair from Emily's face as he kisses her. 'You okay? You look tired.'

'Baby Hotchner is keeping me up,' she replies with a yawn.

Hotch rolls onto his back, bringing Jack flying over him on the bed. 'Let's make breakfast shall we, Captain.' Jack pretends to roar like a plane in his Daddy's hands.

Standing up, with Jack on his hip, Hotch looks down at his weary wife who was looking up at them with a tired smile.

'You get some more sleep sweetheart - we'll do breakfast.'

Letting Jack fly down for a slobbery kiss before exiting the room, Aaron looked back and saw that Emily has placed an arm over her eyes, asleep once again.


	4. November 2009

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**WARNING**: Case content is not pretty, so avoid this chapter if you get squeamish about the gory details of murder.

*****************

_Monday's child is fair of face._

_Tuesday's child is full of grace._

_Wednesday's child is full of woe._

_Thursday's child has far to go._

_Friday's child is loving and giving._

_Saturday's child works hard for a living._

_But the child born on the Sabbath Day is fair and wise and good and gay._

**November 2009:**

The feeling on the plane flight as the BAU took to the air was one of tension, disgust and a sense of foreboding as everyone looked through their files.

They were flying to Jefferson City, Missouri where four women to date had been murdered. But it wasn't just any normal murder: pregnant women were being murdered; stomachs slit open as they bled to death.

The first murder had happened nine days ago on a Sunday. A six month pregnant mother of two had been found in a park. The baby had been cut from the mother's body, and in its place was a note with a single line. 'Monday's child is fair of face.'

Two days later on a Tuesday, an older mother who was eight months pregnant via IVF was found in an alleyway. The baby had been cut from the mother's body, and in its place was a note with a single line. 'Tuesday's child is full of grace.'

Three days later on a Friday, a young woman four months pregnant with twins was found outside a building. The twins had been cut from their mother's body, and in its place was a note with a single line. 'Wednesday's child is full of woe.'

After the fourth woman – a seven month pregnant prostitute: 'Thursday's child has far to go' – was found yesterday on Monday in a car, the BAU had been notified, and the team was now flying out to assist with the case.

As Hotch conducted a briefing on the plane, everyone prepped themselves for what would be an awful case. But no one was prepared for when Garcia popped up on the video screen, the strain of the case already present on her features, as she looked sombrely at the team. 'We've got another one.'

Touching down, Hotch sends Rossi, Morgan and Reid to the latest crime scene where a five month pregnant divorced mother of three (acting as a surrogate) had been found at a building site, and with a heavy sigh orders JJ to the station with him to set up.

When Rossi, Morgan and Reid arrived on the scene, they'd found the note: 'Friday's child is loving and giving.'

They interview all present before Hotch orders Rossi to interview the de facto partner of the 'Wednesday' victim and sends Morgan and Reid to interview the relatives of the 'Monday' and 'Tuesday' victims. Hotch speaks with the detective who handled the 'Thursday' victim.

When they reconvened at the station late that evening, there was a slew of information and a ton of potential UnSubs, but no links between the victims apart from the fact that they were pregnant.

And what part did the poem play in it? Apart from 'Tuesday', each victim had not been killed on their respective day.

Working late, they cover their board with all the information they have, Garcia trawling through the victims' lives with a fine toothcomb, as they struggle to put together a preliminary profile.

The next morning the team returns to the station bright and early to meet the detective who was first on scene for the 'Monday' killing. Arising from his desk, Detective Marchison swaggered over, clearly impressed with the fact that he might be able to lend something of importance to the case.

'Howdy all. I'm Detective Greg Marchison. I was first on the scene for the first butchering of the chick up the duff, so any questions you've got, hit me.'

As all present flinched at his crude words, Detective Marchison carried on. 'Hope none of you've got pregnant wives at home. The images ain't a pretty sight.'

As Rossi's eyes slid toward Hotch, Reid opened his mouth to correct the detective. 'Well actually, Agent Ho ...' Morgan stepped forward and quickly prevented Reid from saying more. 'We're well aware of the facts of this case,' said the dark man coldly in the detective's direction.

'Right-o. So what do you need from me?' responded Marchison, still not picking up on the hostility from the people in front of him.

The team spent the rest of the day going over each crime scene, each piece of evidence, and everything they know about the victims. They spoke with the five different doctors responsible for the victims and obtained medical reports for each.

As they neared another night of no answers or leads, Hotch was growing increasingly frustrated. Stepping away from the team for a moment, he flips open his phone.

******************

Emily is rudely awakened by the sound of her phone ringing. Scrubbing her eyes, she yawns and answers the phone. 'Emily Hotchner speaking.'

'Do you have any idea how good it is to hear that?' whispers Hotch.

'Aaron.'

'It's good to hear your voice.'

'It's that bad?'

'Em. It's horrible. You don't need to know the gory details. Just know that there's a psycho out there who is killing pregnant mothers.'

'I know. I've read the papers,' said Emily softly. 'You can do this Aaron. You can solve this.'

Hotch is standing away from the group as he talks on the phone, arms crossed tightly around his chest, eyes on the ground. Fifteen minutes later he hangs up the call and makes his way back over as Detective Marchison points to his phone, and asks if there is anything new on the case.

Annoyed, Hotch shook his head. When Morgan enquired as to how Emily was, he answered with a brief 'She's fine.'

******************

Slumber that night is interrupted when Reid comes banging on Hotch's door near 3am with the revelation that he's cracked it. Standing in the doorway as Reid babbles on about the poem, Hotch snaps into action as he realises Reid's point. Each line of the poem and its victim had corresponded to the due date of the children that had been snatched.

Taking Reid with him to the station, Hotch worked with him. When the rest of the team arrived just hours later, Hotch and Reid shared the link they'd found. As they raced to make a list of potential suspects who had access to all the victims' medical files, they are hit with shattering news: Saturday's child has been found.

Hotch sends Morgan and Rossi to the crime scene where a woman only twelve weeks pregnant with her fifth child has been found. 'Saturday's child works hard for a living.' As Morgan examines the body, Rossi strikes gold when questioning a witness. She'd seen a white van leave the crime scene.

As Garcia looks for white vans amongst their suspects, JJ issues a report to the media.

When a distraught young newlywed arrives into the station two hours later with the news that his nine month pregnant wife has gone missing, Garcia announces that she's found someone: Frank Cappelli, Administrative Services. The team dashes to the last known address of their UnSub in the hope that they would be able to prevent the murder of 'Sunday's child'.

Breaking down the doors, they are greeted by a horrific sight: shelves line the walls with foetuses in various stages of development preserved in jars. Pushing past it, they head toward the back where screams can be heard.

Entering the room, they take in the sight of a squalling baby lying in a pool of blood on the floor, umbilical cord still attached, as its mother screams in pain and fear, stomach cut open and bleeding profusely. As the BAU team rushs forward, the UnSub steps back with a grin on his face. 'You caught me!'

Dropping the knife from his hand, the UnSub steps back, not resisting as Morgan cuffs him. But the falling knife had already done its damage, stabbing into the heart of young Victoria Weathers. As Hotch calls for an ambulance, JJ picks up the baby and Rossi and Reid attempt to still the bleeding.

But there is nothing to be done.

Returning back to the station, Hotch escapes to the rooftop, fuming silently, angrily staring out at the world in front of him. Why was this allowed to happen?

When Morgan approaches him, he just hands him his mobile with a single word. 'Emily.'

******************

Sometime later Hotch returns to the station room. Unable to handle the interview, he sends in Morgan and Rossi. 'I'm not sure I'd be able to control myself,' he admits to them.

But Frank Cappelli is refusing to talk. He just sat with a smile glued to his face.

When Harry Weathers came by later that night with the news that his baby had survived, it was Hotch that stormed into the interview room and wiped the smarmy look off the UnSub's face. Furious at the fact that the child had lived, he lets it slip that they weren't supposed to survive. Realising his mistake, Mr Cappelli confesses. He'd been killing for years, but wanted to up the stakes. This had been the ultimate test for him: would he be caught?

Confession extracted, Hotch left the room, and leant heavily against a wall.

Snagging Reid as he walked by, Detective Marchison asked what on earth was going on with Agent Hotchner. Uncertain of what to say, and floundering under the detective's gaze, Reid answers briefly before escaping as quick as he could: 'He's got a pregnant wife at home.'

'Oh,' was all that the detective could think in a moment of humility. 'That man must be made of steel.'

******************

When the team walked in the door the following day, Emily raises her tired face from the paperwork pile on her makeshift desk in the bullpen. It was a sorry sight. Each team member had a downcast and beaten look on their face. Morgan didn't even acknowledge her presence as he drops his bag by his desk and heads straight downstairs to his baby girl.

But the rest of the team is there when Hotch walks in the door last and his eyes connect with his wife's. Gingerly standing, Emily walks toward her husband as he drops his bag and snatches her into a hug as soon as she was close enough, both drawing comfort from the other.

As they broke apart, but keeping her close, Hotch gives his orders to the team: 'Do what you need to do, but then get out of here. I don't want to see you until Monday.'

All move to comply without question. This was one case they would rather forget.


	5. April 2012

Disclaimer: I own nothing:

****************

**April 2012:**

FBI Section Chief Director Erin Strauss looked up from the paperwork as she heard a faint noise in the distance. Wondering who would be here on a Sunday afternoon, she steps out of her office and approaches the noise.

She's greeted with the sight of Agent Aaron Hotchner striding across the bullpen heading for the stairs.

It wasn't so much the sudden image of seeing her special agent in clothes another than his usual suit, but was rather the unexpected image of Agent Hotchner, family man. Clad in jeans and a pullover, Hotchner was walking with a little girl in his arms, who had one hand fisted on her father's shirt. The young child was talking animatedly and surprisingly, Agent Hotchner was responding in kind, saying something that caused the child to laugh as Hotchner himself smiled.

When they troop up the stairs to his office, she decides to follow. This she has got to see.

Whilst walking, she thought back to the time when she'd received the orders from up top to cut expenditure and, perhaps selfishly, she had made the decision to not replace the departing Agent Prentiss. Part of her had wanted to see what happened to Agent Hotchner when part of his support network fell apart, and she wanted to see how the team fared minus one of their own.

Much to her surprise and inward dismay, the team had pulled through strongly. Even with their media liaison only going away on select cases, they were steaming ahead successfully.

Finding her way to Agent Hotchner's office, she stands in the doorway as she remains unnoticed for the time being. She sees young Hotchner standing on the desk chair, hands on the desk, as the elder Hotchner appears to be searching for something in his office.

Her presence is soon noticed though when the young child lets out a scared 'Daddy' as their eyes fall on her. Agent Hotchner turned from where he is looking through his side shelf to see what had distressed his daughter so. 'Sweetheart?'

Noting her presence, he stepped in front of his desk. 'Ma'am.'

'Agent Hotchner. What brings you into the office on this fine day?'

'Just looking for something I need at home. Yourself?'

'Oh the usual. Paperwork and too much chaos at home!' she laughed, but felt the inward pinch of guilt.

By now the young child has come down from her chair, and wrapped herself around her father's legs, eyes fearfully turned upward.

Marvelling at how little they are, having been a while since her last had been born, Strauss peered down at the youngster and asked in a sickly sweet voice 'And who are you?' This caused the child to bury their face into the jeans of her father, as if by doing so, the child didn't have to look at her.

Strauss watched with a small degree of jealousy as Agent Hotchner swung his child into his arms and it buried her head into the crook of his neck, thumb in her mouth. Removing the thumb from his daughter's mouth, he does the formal introductions. 'This is my daughter Alexandra,' he said stiffly.

His face softens slightly as Erin Strauss looked at the child wistfully. 'They grow up so quick,' she whispered.

'They do. Jack's eight, and Saxon will be turning one soon,' repliedHotchner.

Startled at this voluntarily produced bit of personal information from her agent, Strauss puts it down as testament to how comfortable he must be feeling in his fatherly role.

The silence turns awkward before Alexandra carefully raises her head from her father's shoulder and puts out her hand. 'Stick!' she declares.

Strauss watches enviously as Agent Hotchner's face turned expressive when interacting with his child. Alexandra had clearly found what Hotchner had been looking for and had gripped it in her hand. As Hotchner began talking, she wondered how she didn't have this kind of relationship with her children.

'Good girl! You found the memory stick! Where was it?'

Grinning, Alexandra proudly pointed to the ground. 'On floor!'

Strauss watched as Hotchner hugged his daughter close and giving her a kiss. 'We can go home now. Mummy and Sax should be up from their nap by then.'

No matter how much she thought about it, it was difficult to believe that the agent she'd recruited almost five years ago was the 'Mummy' that Agent Hotchner was referring to. It was hard to think of Emily Prentiss (now Hotchner) as anything but an agent.

Memory stick firmly in his jean pocket, Agent Hotchner said his farewells and left the building, daughter firmly in his arms.

Seeing them leave, Erin Strauss returned to her own office. Looking at the prominently placed picture of son, she wondered if perhaps she should head home.

'Just an hour more,' she promised herself. 'Just one more or so.'


	6. Pigtails

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Just a short oneshot.

****************

When the BAU team discovers a young girl named Amaera hiding in a closet at the latest crime scene, they realise that she is a material witness who may have seen the UnSub.

They take her back to the station, but the young girl is not saying a lot. She's shyly holding onto Morgan's hand as she looks around fearfully at the people around her. When Amaera tugs on his hand, Morgan lowers himself to her level as she whispers loudly into his ear. 'I want pigtails!'

Without a word, everyone turns to Hotch – he's the one with a daughter!

Ten minutes later finds the team observing Hotch as he dutifully brushes Amaera's hair, parts it, and ties two pony tails, before setting about plaiting them. As the child stands between his knees, Hotch's carefully worded questions extract information about what she'd seen and experienced that day, as the team listens carefully at a distance.

They get some very useful information from Amaera, including the fact that there were two people in the room – one black man who was bald, and a white man who had a limp – but the greatest sight of all was seeing Hotch doing Amaera's pigtails, as it was so very un-Agent Hotchner.

One local law enforcement officer joked that knowing how to do pigtails is now a requirement to enter the BAU, as Rossi and Morgan laugh at their boss's expense. Seeing it as an affront on his much loved mentor, Reid took it upon himself to reel off statistics about the involvement of fathers in their children's lives, before declaring that Hotch was one of a dying breed!


End file.
